


Spring

by shootystr



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, JyangTyang, M/M, Poem? - Freeform, Romance, TAEJAE - Freeform, TyangJyang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootystr/pseuds/shootystr
Summary: Jaeyoon reminds Taeyang of Spring and Taeyang loves Spring.
Relationships: Lee Jaeyoon/Yoo Taeyang
Kudos: 2





	Spring

Your hand is on my waist Jaeyoon.

Your eyes are fixed on mine.

Your mouth is glued to mine.

Oh.

Now you're pulling me closer.

Your lips are soft.

Your arms bring me a nice security.

Hm.

Your kiss is good, you taste like cherry, it reminds me of spring.

I love spring.

Oh.

Maybe I love you too.


End file.
